The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, with the developments in information communication technology, various types of devices have been in widespread use in homes and offices. The functions that each device has may differ depending on the type of the device, for example, and hence, various technologies are disclosed for a user to easily grasp functions of a device. For example, technology is disclosed for a user to easily grasp functions that are provided from a combination of multiple devices (for example, see JP 2011-253370A).
The functions provided by a device are realized by the device executing a command. In the case of causing a certain device to execute a command, there is a demand that a command that is identical to this command be executed by another device. The command may be a command which was executed in the past, may be a command which is being executed at the present moment, or may be a command which will be executed in future, by a certain device.